Consequences of Our Actions
by Parawhore1
Summary: Ginny is pregnant who is the dad Dean or Harry and how with they cope better than the summary M for language and maybe later chapters.
1. Oh Holy Crap

The stupid thing was taking forever! I was sitting in my bathroom with a muggle pregnancy test waiting for the results. I had decided to use a muggle one because I didn't no how to make the potion which would have been a lot quicker. The fact was that I really didn't want anyone to know about this yet for 2 reasons. Firsts I was only 19 and secondly I didn't know how the dad was. You see I have been going out with Dean Thomas for 4 years from my 5th year in Hogwarts all through the war and now he was dropping hints that he was going to propose but a couple of weeks ago we had had a fight and I left and went to my best friends house just to annoy him, my best friend was Harry Potter. I only we to his house because that was what our fight was about, Dean thought I spent to much time with him and that maybe I wasn't being faithful. Well I was. At the time. When I got to Harry's we started to talk and then we started to drink and before ether of us knew what was happening we would up in bed together. Dean never found out.

Now I was sitting in my bathroom 4 weeks later with a positive pregnancy test in my hand. Oh crap. I had to be careful about this I would tell Hermione, who was a healer and ask her to do a paternity test and then confront the father.

So that's what I did I left the house 10 minutes later and headed for Hermione's house.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When the door opened I was greeted by mu brother in a dressing gown. Uh gross.

"Oh hey Ginny." He said going red. "What's up?"

"Is Hermione here?"

"Yeah. HERMIONE!" after waiting a couple of minutes Hermione appeared sort of dishevelled and obvious sex hair and her healers uniform on.

"Gin I'm really sorry but I'm late for work."

"Great ill come with you." We walked to the end of the path and dissapparated to the entrance of St Mungo's. We entered Hermione's office and sat in the seats. She looked at me and asked "So what's up?" Oh god this was harder than I thought.

"Uhm" I said shakily "I'm in big trouble" I said putting emphasis on the word "big"

"Gin? What did you do?"

"Uhm two things and your going to kill me for both because the second one is so much worse that the first." I said

"Ok. Now tell me."

"Ok well a couple of weeks ago I cheated on Dean." I said a tear running down my face as the reality of it all hut me like a ton of bricks. I looked at Hermione her eyes were bulging and her jaw had dropped.

"Uhm Ginny just tell me the one that's so much worse before the shock wears off."

"Ok but I've just realised that I have a third and it's the third one that's the worse."

"Ok just tell me."

"It was with Harry." I whispered. If it was possible Hermione's eyes got wider.

"Jesus Ginny! How can it get worse that this." She breathed. God she did not want the answer but I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

"I'm pregnant." It was barely audible but I knew she heard me. "And I don't know who the father is."

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first post. Please review :D


	2. Talk

I was sitting at Hermione's desk waiting for her to respond to what I had just confessed. When did she get so dramatic? I mean, yeah it was hard for me to deal with when I first found out but I needed her to keep me sane and now she was the one who couldn't handle it.

"Hermione." I said waving my hand in front of her face. Now she was opening and closing her mouth showing she didn't know what to say. This time thought she started to speak.

"Ginny? I don't understand I thought you and Dean were in love why did you sleep with Harry of all people." She said in a confused tone.

"I don't know it just sort of happened. Really, when you think about it, its Dean's fault."

"How on earth is this Dean's fault? Ginny unless he told you to go have sex with Harry then this is not his fault. Tell me exactly what happened"

"Ok well Dean and I were eating dinner when I told him that it would be home late the next night because I had to work late, one of the other writers was sick so I had to cover the match that he couldn't go to. Then he started to get all weird with me so I asked him if he had a problem with it and he said he knew what I was really up to so basically he started it." I stated stubbornly.

"Ok so what happened after that?" she asked

"He told me he knew about my "affair" with Harry and then we had a really big argument about it so just to annoy him I told him I was going to go and stay at Harry's until he calmed down. So I went to Harry's, told him what happened and, um..." I trailed off not wanting to continue the story.

"Ginny what happened after that." Hermione asked sternly

"Um we got really drunk and then … well you know the rest. I mean, come on, you and Ron have sex all the time, I'm surprised you aren't pregnant yet." I said trying to make my situation sound a little better.

"I don't want to discus my sex life with my boyfriend's sister Ginny. I will tell you however that I am not pregnant because we are always safe and obviously you and Harry weren't."

"What about Dean?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how do you Dean and I weren't safe?"

"Ginny you can't deny the fact that this baby is Harry's. I know Dean doesn't want children so he would be safe." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't care. There is still a chance it is his that's why I wanted to come to work with you. I want a paternity test." There was really no need for one. I could tell it was Harry's. I had no luck. How would I tell him? How would I tell Dean? What if Harry didn't want the baby? I didn't know if I could raise a child on my own. Hermione seemed to notice I was slipping into a state of panic and reassured me that she and Ron would be there for me.

"Ok I will need some of the fluid from around the baby for the tests. It won't hurt the baby at all and we should have samples of Dean and Harry's DNA in their files. Unfortunately it will have to be done the muggle way so you should get the results in about 2 to 4 weeks." Hermione told me slipping into her formal healer's voice.

"Hermione I can't wait that long."

"Ginny I'm sorry but it's the only way it can be done."

Hermione lead me into a room which was small and all white with a bed in the middle of the room. She instructed me to lie on the bed while she got samples of the babies DNA.

"I'll send this off straight away and then give you the results myself." She said warmly.

We were back in her office and I sat and watched as she filled out the paper work. As she wrote the light from the window made something on her hand shimmer.

"Hermione? Are… are you and Ron engaged?" I gasped "OMG is that why he was at your house this morning. Oh Hermione I'm so sorry I completely ruined your mood. Uh I feel so bad now." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Yes, we are but Ginny don't worry about it we weren't actually going to tell any one but I was in such a rush to get out of the house I guess I forgot to take the ring off."

"Why are you not going to tell anyone?"

"oh we just want to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"Ok well I have to get to work."

"Ill get the results to you ASAP."

"Thanks Hermione I'll see you later."

"Bye."


	3. Busted

WARNING : Adult situations :D

Ok! Work! Focus on your work!

This so wasn't working. I had been sitting at my desk for at least two hours trying to write an article on the resent game between the Harpies and the Canons but I couldn't concentrate, my mind just kept drifting back to what a mess I had got myself into.

I decided to go for an early lunch to get my head straight.

"Joan? Is it ok if I go for lunch early?" I asked my boss.

"Yeah go ahead." I breathed a sigh of relief at her words and apparated back to my apartment. Thankfully Dean wasn't home. I grabbed some parchment and a pen (Dean preferred them, said they were less messy) and sat down at the breakfast bar. I began to write on the parchment;

Harry,

I'm sorry I haven't spoke to you since… well you know, but I really need to talk to you! It's really important. If you can make it could you come by at 6 o'clock tonight?

Please owl me back if you can make it.

Ginny

I let out a sigh of relief as I watched Clunkers, my owl, fly towards her destination. I told Harry to come at 6 because I got off of work at 5 and after I had a shower and had dinner Harry would come and then hopeful once Harry had left Dean would come home since he finished work at 8.

I returned to work after I had eaten some lunch. At 4:30 I finished my article when Bob, Harry's owl, flew through my office window. My hands were shaking when I opened the letter and read it. It said;

Ginny,

Yeah I can make it. I'll see you at 6

Harry

Once I got home I had about an hour to get ready so I jumped into the shower and then put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple top along with my purple converse, I knew we would just be sitting in the house but the shoes completed the outfit. I glanced at the clock, there was fifteen minutes left until Harry would get here.

Ok now I had to think about what I was going to tell him.

I was still thinking when the door bell went. I lead Harry inside and into the living room.

"So…" Harry said awkwardly. I couldn't say anything I just stood there gazing at him, my eyes were darting between his eyes and his lips and he was doing the same.

"Oh bugger it." He exclaimed. He swiftly walked towards me grabbed my face and captured my lips with his. At first I was in shock but as it wore off my lips started to move in sync with his and my hands moved from my sides and I wove my fingers through his hair as he ran his hands down my sides and hooked them around the back of my knees, pulling my legs up around his waist. Then he fell back so he was sitting on the couch and I was straddling him. Our breathing was laboured as the kiss got more passionate I ran my tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance and he did not disappoint. We had been kissing for about 20 minutes now, our tongues wrestling for dominance and I getting impatient so I slowly started to grind my hips into his and I smiled as he moaned into my mouth and brought his hands under my top and started to rub my breast over my bra, I was my turn to moan then. I couldn't take it any more he was driving me crazy I dropped my hands to his trousers and tried to undo his buttons when the front door slammed shut.

"Shit." I whispered breaking away from Harry. I quickly stood up and sorted my self and harry did the same when Dean walked in to the room and froze at the sight of us

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON."

Please review :D


	4. AN PLEASE READ!

**Hi. I am so sorry about not posting on this story for ages but i have, like, the biggest case of writers block in the world! So i was wondering if anyone could give me some idea's so i can continue with this story which i really want to do but i have no idea what to do. So if anyone has any ideas I would be so greatfull if you could review me at tell me or if you could mail me. So sorry but i promise i will try and finish this story quickly.**

**Thanks,**

**Kerri :D xx **


	5. Results & family

Well after getting your ideas and debating for a LONG time I finally have a new chapter for you guys. I hope I haven't lost any readers because you guys are awesome and thank you to all of you who gave me there suggestions. They all really helped a lot.

Last time

_I dropped my hands to his trousers and tried to undo his buttons when the front door slammed shut._

_"Shit." I whispered breaking away from Harry. I quickly stood up and sorted myself and harry did the same when Dean walked in to the room and froze at the sight of us_

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON."_

Ginny's POV

"Dean, Harry came over for a chat, calm down."

"Calm down? Are you serious? He's fucking my girlfriend and you want me to calm down? I don't think so." He said and lunged for Harry who was behind me. When he realised I was all that was stopping him getting to Harry he pushed me to the side and knocked me into the antique glass coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room. I fell into the table and felt the glass smash under me, and then everything went dark…

I could hear noises around me and I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. My full body felt sore and it hurt to even move my fingers. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times trying to see the fogginess.

"Ginny? Ginny it's Hermione. Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes properly and tried to reply but my throat was sore and it hurt to speak so I looked at her and nodded. She smiled and sighed in relief.

"You gave us quite a scare there." She said smiling.

"What happened?" I asked. The events in my head were foggy and unclear.

"You were brought in about twelve hours ago, Harry and Dean brought you in and Harry immediately asked that I be your healer. Ginny it was terrifying; every inch of you was covered in blood and after what happened to Fred your mother has been in quite a state." She said laughing a little.

"What about the baby?" I said quietly. I didn't want to ask but I knew I had to.

"Well, let me tell you Gin, that baby of yours in one hell of a fighter. I mean you had a lot of cuts on your stomach and some were really deep and in my experience most babies wouldn't have survived that but I guess it fits and I had to tell your family, I'm sorry Ginny but I had to."

"It's fine. I just glad my babies ok." I said as my eyes watered in relief.

"These came in an hour ago." Hermione said timidly. She reached into her pocket and pulled put an envelope. "No one has seen them but me." She said.

"So you know?" She nodded. "That's fine; you would have found any way." She smiled and left the room saying she had other patients to see. I took a deep breath and looked at the envelope and then and my slightly swollen stomach I rested my hand on it and rubbed it gently. "It's ok baby. We'll get through this whoever you're dad turns out to be." I took a deep breath and ripped open the envelope. I was slightly ashamed when I sighed in relief at the results. The baby was Harry's and I was so glad. I had seen a side of Dean that I never wanted to see again, he was so violent, it's his fault me and my baby almost died! I pressed a button that was by my side which would alert the healer that I wanted to speak to them. A few minutes later Hermione walked into the room and waited for me to talk.

"Can you send an owl to Harry and tell him I want to speak with him." I said in a pleasant tone to show her that I wasn't angry or sad with the results. She just smiled and turned to leave the room.

"No need. He's not left the waiting room since he came in with you." She said.

"And Dean?" I asked.

"He left just after I told everyone about the baby. I think he knows it's not his." She said sadly and then left to go get Harry. I looked up at the ceiling and rubbed my hand over my stomach and I smiled at the fact that my baby was safe and that even though I was only nineteen I knew that if I had the choice I wouldn't change my life at all, well maybe the falling through the table thing. I looked over as I heard the door open and I smiled at Harry. He looked so tiered but he smiled slightly but it looked kind of forced.

"Hi, Hermione said you've been here the full time. Thank you." I said. "Please come and sit down." I said and he walked in and sat on the seat next to the bed.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were ok and then Hermione told us some things and then she said you wanted to see me so here I am. What's up?" What was his problem, he was being so weird.

"Why are you being like this?" I asked and the fucking hormones made my eyes water.

"Nothing, I just don't think it would be a good idea for us to hang out or talk that much anymore." He said making tears run down my face.

"Why, what have I done? I don't understand." I ask willing the tears to stop.

"Look Ginny, I like you ok? I mean really like you. I've tried to be strong watching you and Dean but this I can't do. I can't be a part of your life when I'll have to sit in the side lines while I watch you and Dean play happy families. I'm sorry." He said his voice hoarse. I couldn't help it I laughed. He looked at me like I was crazy but all I did was hand him the letter. I calmed down as he opened it and started to read.

"When did you get these?" He asked not taking his eyes of the sheet.

"Hermione gave me them just before she came and got you. I don't know about you but I'm happy. After what happened last night, I don't want Dean anywhere near me or our baby." I said and I saw him smile when I said 'our' baby. "I want us to be a family Harry but I'm not going to pressure you I'll wait until you're ready." I told him. He stood up and came over and sat on the bed next to me and turned his face to look at me. Our noses were nearly touching. We both leaned in at the same time and we kissed passionately. Harry's hand slowly slipped down and rested against my stomach where our baby was growing. I took this as his acceptance; we were going to be a family.

In case anyone is wondering THIS IS NOT THE END!

And if anyone cares :P my twitter account is kerri1995

On it I will keep you updated on when I am going to post on all of my stories and where I am in a post and maybe some teasers if your luck :P

R&R please:D


End file.
